Background
by Rizu Neko-Chan
Summary: “What I am about to tell you, you must not repeat to Kisshu, understood?” Taruto nodded vigorously, eyes widened in excitement. Pai continued, “I think it’s time you know a little bit about your companion’s past.” Rated T for child birth, character death


(A.N./

First off, I sorry times a billion for using OCs so frequently here! I really had no choice with my plot line, but I really hope you can forgive me, for I myself hate OCs that interfere with the plot! Again, I am SO SORRY for my use of OCs.  
Alright, apology aside, this here fic was yet another "random inspiration" one, though this is a bit more serious. It gave me a good chance to practice writing on a couple points: drama, emotion, and pain. Kudos to any author who can successfully write a scene of a mother giving birth; it is NOT easy, but very good practice for description and depth. Character death is another point that you get a lot of practice out of, also being hard to write.  
I think this sort of plot has been done before; I hope I'm not too unoriginal!)

--

Taruto wiped the smudges of dirt off his face with the back of his hand. He landed on the ground of the alien's dimension, adjusting his eyes to the bright, green light from the atmosphere that flooded his eyes. Before he could movea muscle, however, he felt a rough shove on his arm and half-tripped, half-stepped to the side at the command of his companion,

"Move."

Kisshu's voice sounded like it could freeze fire and cause the sun to frost over. Taruto glanced up from his awkward stance just in time to see the grouchy alien teleport to who-knows-where, a common occurrence after losing yet another battle.

_What's his problem? _Taruto thought angrily. He had grown accustomed to losing, and tolerated the humiliation much better than his older, and supposedly more mature, brother. Pai, the emotion detector, only had to study Taruto's sulking face for a couple seconds to read him like a book,

"He does that quite often." Taruto blew a hair out of his face, muttering sarcastically,

"I'm aware." He paused for a moment before reaching up and plucking a small twig from his ear, "He's an idiot." Pai nodded,

"That is true, but he has his reasons."

"Like?" Taruto said. He saw the grim look on Pai's face and sensed an incoming speech. He sensed a long speech, at that. So he drifted a little ways into the air, crossed his legs, and waited patiently. Pai closed his eyes and opened them before continuing,

"For one…" He paused, thinking. Then he continued, "He has an unhealthy attachment to that Mew, the pink one." Taruto nodded,

"Right. That could be it. But it doesn't really have much to do with his mood after battles, since he seems to have no problem with seeing her again during them." Pai nodded,

"That is a good point." He furrowed his brow and ran his hand through his hair, thinking. After a few moments of awkward silence, he continued,

"It could simply be the fact he hates to lose." Taruto nodded,

"I get what you mean, but, seriously, I'm more mature about losing then he is, if that's the case!" Pai shook his head slowly,

"No, it is _why_he hates to lose, I think." Taruto studied his face,

"What do you mean by that?" Pai sighed and closed his eyes, letting the conversation hang, heavy, in the air. Opening them again, he said,

"What I am about to tell you, you must _not_repeat to Kisshu, understood?" Taruto nodded vigorously, eyes widened in excitement. Pai continued, "I think it's time you know a little bit about your companion's past."

Taruto's eyes got wider. He shifted in his position once again and moved closer to Pai, as not to miss a word. He had never really considered Kisshu's history, nor had he ever heard any information about it. The first time he met him was when they were recruited for the mission, so he had no idea what his life was like before.

_What was he before?_ he thought to himself, _A thief? A secret spy? A medical professor? Some government position?_

So many thoughts and ideas swam around in his head; he was dying to know some answers. Pai began to speak,

"It began about fifteen years ago, with his mother. Her name was…"

--

"Oh Amayaaa!"

A cheery, male voice rang down the small staircase of the small, but cozy living quarters. A young woman, looking to be about twenty-six, smiled warmly as she looked up from her cooking. She had beautiful, hazel eyes and short, silky, emerald-green hair.

She giggled a bit as a young man, looking about three years older than herself, tripped down the stairs in a playful manner. He leapt off the last stair and swiftly glided over to his wife, planting a kiss on her cheek,

"Good morning, honey!" he said cheerily. Amaya smiled,

"I see _you're_ quite the playful soul this morning! I swear, you're going to hurt yourself bounding off the steps like that someday!" The husband just grinned,

"You worry too much."

"You're too careless." she replied back, turning back to her cooking with a small 'humph.' Despite her husband's carelessness and lack of self-control, she still tolerated his behavior, her love for him overpowering her definition of him as a "big kid". It was days like this that reminded her why they wed in the first place. Her husband raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on her shoulder,

"Well, where's your spunk today, m'dear?" Amaya kept her eyes on her cooking, attempting an illusion of annoyance, but smiled a bit in spite of herself,

"I think you'vedrained it right out of me today!" she said, gesturing with one hand. Accidentally, it happened to wave over her right shoulder and smack into her husband's face. He leapt back,

"Ow! What was that for?" Amaya turned and gasped, running over to him,

"Did I hurt you? Where did I hit? I didn't mean to!" He just laughed half-heartedly,

"Ah, it was nothing. But could you do me a favor?" Ayama nodded and stared, serious, into her husband's face. He looked up at her with a grin spread across his face, his golden eyes twinkling playfully,

"Kiss it."

"Kiss _what_?" Ayama said, raising an eyebrow. She soon caught onto the game, though, and a smile crept up her lips.

"Right…" he gestured, pointing to his cheek, "…there." Ayama smiled and planet a little kiss on the place where he pointed,

"Better?" He nodded, smiling cheerily again,

"Much!" He took up his ragged jacket from a nail in the wall, and headed for the swinging door, "I'd better get going, we have to do some clearing in Sector 17." Ayama bit her lip,

"Be careful, alright? There's been some avalanche reports coming from there…"

"You worry too much." he said simply. He waved lightly to her and walked out the door, before teleporting once outside. Ayama sighed and turned back to her stove,

"Oh no! The pork is burning!" she ran over and flicked a few rusty stitches on the old appliance, turning off the fire she had lit under the stove. She lifted what would've been breakfast off the pan and onto a dish. She examined it and sighed,

"This has to be the third time this week!" She took it off the table and put the burnt dish into a small cooler filled with ice sitting on a table next to the stove. She closed the door to it and leaned back on the table.

_I've really got to be more careful. I'm sure he's getting tired of burnt meat and corn for dinner. _

Of course, she knew he would never say anything, for he was pliable person, and would tolerate her terrible cooking, no matter how old or burnt it was.

_At least we're being fed, _she thought, _We get two meals a day, which is more than a lot of families. Cooking for a family of two really isn't that difficult either. Of course…_

Her train of thought drifted off absent-mindedly as she felt her expanded middle. Just three more months, and a new child would be brought into their family. She smiled at the thought. Her first born would soon arrive.

_He'll make a wonderful father…_ she said, thinking back to her playful, childish husband, _He's the type to get along well with children._

Sighing happily, she turned down the hallway to get her broom. Husband being at work and out of the house, it was time for the housework.

--

Humming a little tune to herself, Amaya was dusting the corners of the small bedroom when she heard a noise from the kitchen.

_He's home early!_ she thought, _Too early!_

She bustled into the kitchen, nearly tripping over herself, and looked to see one of her best friends, the area's doctor, just stumble in from a teleporting hole, panting.

"Miyako!" she exclaimed, helping her friend by putting her arm over her neck and supporting her weight, "What happened?!" Miyako panted several more times before replying between breaths,

"There's…a…cave-in…-pant-…" Amaya's eyes widened,

"No! Did- where?!" Miyakomanaged to heave,

"Sector…17..." Amaya's eyes widened in horror, she felt the cold sweat on her face with her hand, gripping her hair with one hand,

"Wh-what?! Did they have a successful evacuation?! What happened, tell me!" She felt as if her whole world had come crashing down, her senses left numb and her emotions running wild. Miyako straightened up,

"There…was a full…search crew…" she paused and looked into Amaya's eyes sadly, pools of tears welling up in them,

"I'm so sorry."

That was all Amaya needed to hear.

She cried.

--

Taruto's eyes widened also at the story; he was sweating as he listened intently. Pai paused at this part, took a deep breath, and continued,

"It had been about twelve weeks…"

--

…twelve weeks since Amaya had really truly smiled. Here eyes were dull, her expressions grey and emotionless. She became weary of hoping that her cavalier in shining armor would come striding through the door, and kiss her on her cheek like he always would.

She stayed confined to her house for the most part, only leaving to take necessary food rations from the distribution center. Her friends worried over her crestfallen attitude, and the rarity of her appearance outside her house. Lethargy had overtaken her. The only thing that brought her hope was the child that rested inside her, her personal reminder of the love they shared.

Then, one day, it happened. Amaya felt a strong cramp in her middle and knew that today was the day. She struggled to teleport from the room, barely stepping into the teleportation hole she had created. She stumbled out into the doctor's office.

Miyako's father was running the hospital at the time, and looked up to her, rushing over to support her immediately. She mumbled,

"The baby's coming." The doctor nodded, motioning to a passing nurse who was watching the scene,

"Quick! Get Miyako and tell her to bring a few of this lady, Amaya,'s close relations. She may need quite a bit of help to get through this." The nurse nodded and teleported out of sight. Amaya groaned loudly and buckled her knees, almost giving way. The doctor winced,

"Don't worry, we'll get you an open room. Just hold on!" Amaya nodded and gritted her teeth,

"Got it." The doctor teleported them both to a small doctor's room where he helped lift Amaya onto a hospital bed. Just then, the nurse returned with three other people, Amaya's old friends. Miyako stood over Amaya,

"That's the strong girl I know! We're all here to support you, okay?" Amaya nodded as Miyako took her hand. The other two girls stood next to her, offering words of comfort,

"We're beside you all the way!"

"Do your best! It's going to be a lovely child, I can tell!" Amaya smiled half-heartedly, croaking a response hoarsely,

"It would be nice if he had his father's eyes-" she stopped and groaned, wincing. The doctor raised his eyebrows,

"Your contractions are very close together! You'll be finished in no time, ma'am!" One of her close friends nodded,

"Did you hear that? You're going to be just fine, and it'll be done in a flash!" Amaya nodded slowly, straining her neck.

"Come on, we've got to get her into one of those hospital robes!" Miyako offered. The doctor nodded,

"Right."

--

Taruto winced,

"Please spare me the gorey details, I don't think I need to know how a baby is delivered!" Pai sighed at his companion's impudence,

"Alright. About six hours later, the baby was ready to be born…"

--

"Come on, Amaya, you're doing great! Push!" Her friend cheered, holding onto her sweaty palm. Amaya was breathing deep, rapid breaths, she would let out yells or loud groans between periods of pushing. Sweat dripped down her face and covered her body, she was utterly exhausted. This was the hardest thing she had done in her life.

"Come on girl, he's almost out!" the doctor urged, "Just one more push!" Amaya tried her best and pushed as hard as her energy could muster. She screamed in pain as her friend gripped her hand tighter. Her friends held their breath for a moment, but then broke out cheering for her,

"Oh, Amaya! You did it! You're finished!" Immediately the child began to cry, its shrill voice filling the room. The doctor reached for his supplies and cut the umbilical cord. He performed the rest of the necessary operation and took a clean cloth the newborn. He smiled and announced,

"It's a boy!" Her friends cheered for her,

"Oh, he's beautiful!"

"He has your face, definitely!"

This is when they realized that Amaya's breaths had become shorter, and she wasn't speaking. Her eyes were shut, and she was taking small, labored breaths.

"Amaya?" Miyako said anxiously, taking her hand in hers once again. Amaya groaned,

"I…I'm not going to pull through."

"Oh, don't be silly!" her friend said, "You're going to be fine!" She nervously glanced from her friend to the doctor, awaiting his approval on her statement. The doctor rushed to her side and felt her face before taking out a small, metal tool and holding it to her chest. He studied it intently before his face grew pale, his mouth stretching into a thin line,

"That may not be true…" Miyako gasped and clenched Amaya's hand, staring her in the eye,

"You have to hold on, okay?! Don't you want to see your child?" Amayasmiled, one of the only ones she had showed in the past few months. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke,

"Take care of my boy, alright? I want him to live a happy…" she paused and gasped for breath. The child's voice had calmed slightly, reducing to a whimpering noise throughout the room. She continued, "…a happy, peaceful life." Miyako shook her head,

"Now, don't you talk like that! You're going to be okay, just hang on!" Amaya relaxed her muscles and shut her eyes. All of her friends present were gathered around her now, urging her to hold on. The doctor, holding the child, exclaimed,

"Oh Amaya, you got your wish, dear! He has your husband's eyes! They really are a brilliant gold!" Amaya let out a shuddering sigh of content. She spoke in barely over a whisper,

"Name…" Her friends gasped and reacted immediately,

"Yes! Right! You must tell us his name!"

"Come on, Amaya, you can do this!" Amaya smiled,

"I'm going to see him now…"

The rest of her muscles relaxed and laid still. Miyako shook her shoulder lightly,

"Amaya! Amaya! No, Amaya!"

She broke out in sobs, as the rest of the people of the room. The room was filled with mourning, and the atmosphere weighed down heavy on them.

One of them dried her eyes with her palm and spoke hoarsely,

"What did she say was…his name?" Miyako, still shaken, could not gather up the strength to answer, but her father, the doctor, did,

"The last thing she said was, 'I'm going to see him now'. It's a riddle." Miyako spoke up, choking out a small, dark laugh,

"That's her all right. Riddles on her death bed."

"But what does it mean?" one of the girls said. They looked at each other curiously before Miyako spoke again,

"I believe she meant her husband." The other girls nodded sadly. One said,

"I believe you're right. He passed away about three months ago, right?"

"Right." said Miyako, drying her tears with one hand. A moment of silence was present before the doctor spoke again,

"What was her husband's name?"

"That's right!" One of the girls said, "It means she wants us to name the child after his father!" Miyako walked over to the child and took it from one of the girl's arms. She cradled it softly, the child being asleep. She examined his face. He had the face of his mother, sharp but beautiful.

"His name was…" she paused, building the suspense,

"Kisshu."

The other girls looked at her strangely and exchanged doubtful glances,

"That's a very bizarre name."

The doctor spoke up,

"I believe it's named after the food Kish, or Quiche, am I right?" Miyako nodded,

"I think so."

"Kisshu…" he repeated, "Strange, but fitting." Miyako nodded,

"It was her final wish, after all, to name the child so." The doctor nodded,

"She granted the child into our care, correct?"

"Yes, that's what she said." The doctor smiled,

"That's very good. You need to have some experience in motherhood, since you refuse to marry in the first place." Miyako giggled softly,

"Of course, we will raise him knowing that we are not his parents; it would be cruel to keep him in the dark." The doctor nodded grimly,

"Indeed."

Just then, the child awakened from his short slumber and began to cry again. Miyako shushed him lovingly and rocked him back and forth. One of the girls smiled,

"You're a natural." She smiled back,

"We'll see about that." Her smile faded, though, when she glanced down at Amaya's body. Her soft features and relaxed position would cause anybody to believe she was really just sleeping. Miyako turned to the girls,

"You'd better go and tell any relation she had the news. I have to stay here and take care of the child, he sounds like he's hungry." The girls nodded slowly, dreading the job set before them, and filed out of the room, Miyako trailing after. The doctor looked down to Amaya's body and knelt down beside her. He shut his eyes and bowed his head in respect. He uttered three simple words,

"Rest in peace."

--

Taruto was holding back tears now at Pai's story, although he wasn't about to show it. I mean, what would happen to his ego if he started to get choked up over a story? Of course, it wasn't really a story, more like history. Pai sighed sadly,

"That is why Kisshu hates to lose. He feels he is failing the people he was sent here by. He feels he is failing his adoptive parents. Or even failing his deceased parents by not protecting his nation." Taruto nodded sadly,

"I see…"

An awkward silence hung in the air.

Pai was the first to move. He stretched wearily and teleported out of the dimension without a word. Taruto looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his fingers.

Not long after, Kisshu teleported back into the dimension,

"Is he gone? Finally? Geez, what the hell was he-" The next thing he knew, Taruto had pulled him into a hug. His smaller companion muttered,

"I'm sorry."

Kisshu blinked,

"Sorry for what?! Did you do something you weren't supposed to? Were you going through my stuff again?!" Taruto shook his head quickly,

"Just hug me, okay?" Kisshu raised an eyebrow,

"O-kay…"

So he put his arms around his younger companion and shared a hug, for what reason he had no idea. He just hugged him, because he said so, and events of the like weren't very common among the aliens.

Eventually, Taruto pulled away, slightly embarrassed,

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." Kisshu smirked,

"I'll say. Hey, I'm going to go find an ice cream parlor to stir up a bit, maybe get a couple buckets of that sweet stuff. Want to come?" Taruto looked up at him with a small smile on his face,

"Sure, why not?"

So they both teleported off to earth, awaiting an eventful evening of chaos and ice cream together. It was a satisfying end to a not-so-satisfying day.

--

_14 years after Amaya's death…_

"…today's council meeting will conclude with the long-anticipated announcement of our chosen recruits for the mission to Earth!"

A tall, lanky man with a squeaky sort of voice stood up on the platform before the throngs of people gathered there, all holding their breath, and a few crossing their fingers with the hope of being picked for the mission. Among them was a fourteen-year-old boy with forest green hair and piercing gold eyes. His tall build caused him to stand taller than a lot of people in the crowd, and he took full advantage of it by peering over the heads of all of the people before him. He bit his lip,

_Come on, years of sword training, father's strength, mother's stubbornness…don't fail me now…_

"First recruit…does anyone here go by the name of Taruto?!" A high voice called from the back,

"Me Me! Here!"

_A girl?! _he thought to himself, _I thought this was a male-only mission!_

He was soon proven wrong, however, when right above him soared a small kid-of-a-boy, who looked about four years younger than himself. The audience and the announcer gasped when the child landed on the platform,

"Well, for one, young man, there is NO flying allowed in the auditorium." the small boy scowled as the lanky man continued, "…and second, aren't you too young?!" Another voice spoke from the crowd,

"He's fine!"

All eyes turned to the man approaching the platform. He had on tough, leather clothing used for military officers only, and he looked as strong as an ox.

"C-C-Commander!" stuttered the announcer, "I'm so very sorry sir!" He bowed respectively.

"I do not blame you for criticizing Agent Taruto." the small child named Taruto straightened up at the title, 'Agent Taruto' in pride. The Commander continued, "I myself thought him to be weak and frail when he first came to me for training…" Taruto shrunk down a bit at being called 'weak' and 'frail' in appearance.

"But…" bellowed the commander, pacing the platform, "He has displayed great power and skill beyond his age, and his medical health is excellent. Health is a huge part in who we choose for this mission, and his is superb."

Taruto resumed his proud stance at the new found self-esteem. The Commander punched his shoulder roughly and Taruto flinched a little, then rubbed his arm in pain, grimacing at the Commander. He muttered under his breath,

"What was that for?!" The Commander looked at him from the corner of his eye, also concealing his talking,

"It makes you look tougher, kid." Taruto grinned a bit, still trying to hide communication from the audience,

"Thanks."

The announcer took out a second card and read,

"The second member will now be announced!" The boy in the crowd held his breath…

"Would the man that goes by the name of 'Pai' step forward?"

Immediately a hand was raised from a spot near the audience, and a young man stepped forward onto the platform. His violet hair and eyes stood out from his immensely pale skin, and he was even taller than the hopeful boy in the audience, for he stood at least a head above the Commander. However, he was not thin or weak-looking, he had very developed muscles visible on his arms, legs, and all over his body. He had the look of a power leader, that was for sure.

The Commander patted Pai roughly on the back,

"This one here doesn't need much explaining as to why he was picked. He, also, has excellent physical health, and is strong in battles and in brains. He is the top academic student in our colleges throughout the area." Pai bowed respectfully to the audience, earning a few squeals from the girls in the crowd.

The boy in the crowd narrowed his golden eyes spitefully. He didn't like that one, that's for sure.

The announcer shushed the girls quickly before pulling out the third card. He read,

"This individual has been chosen as the first sent out on the mission to Earth, and is to report to Master Deep Blue himself when the mission has been carried out successfully, cueing the other two recruits. This job is extremely important, and is only dealt to the person who has the top battle skills and can be trusted with our nation's future!"

The boy relaxed his tensed muscles_. Okay, he's not picking me, that's for sure. He'll probably pick Nobuo or…_

"Can I hear from someone by the name of…" the announcer paused and leaned over to the Commander. The boy smirked.

_Having trouble with pronunciation, now are we? _

The Commander nodded,

"Kisshu, step forward!"

The boy was shocked. Absolutely shocked. Not because of their choice of person. It was because his name was Kisshu.

His adoptive mother stood beside him and urged him on,

"You've got the part! Get on up there!" Kisshu's grandfather, however, did not comply,

"What do you think you're doing?! Why are you on that list in the first place?! Is there something I don't know?!"

"Kisshu, I know you're out there!" the Commander bellowed, "Show your face or you're getting twenty push-ups on stage!" Kisshu made to move forward and yelled,

"I'm here! Coming, sir!" He struggled out of his grandfather's grip on his wrist while his adoptive mother tried to reason with her dad,

"Gramps, listen to me, I'll explain everything later!"

"No! I will NOT have Amaya's child doing irrational things that will endanger his life! He needs to live a _peaceful_ life!"

"Listen!" the mother said, "She would be so proud, _so proud,_ that her child was selected to be head of the mission team to earth! It's an honor to his people and nation to be standing up there on that stage, and to do his best on Earth!"

The old doctor sighed and relaxed his grip on his adopted grandchild. Kisshuraced forward through the crowd after he felt him give way, shoving his way through hastily.

Miyako pulled her father into a hug,

"It'll be okay. He's doing a great thing for our race." The father groaned wearily,

"Arrogant youth…"

Kisshu clamored onstage before the Commander, nearly tripping over himself as the Commander announced proudly,

"This is the ever-so-late chosen individual, Kisshu. He has proven himself worthy over many years of hard labor in mastering the Dragon Sword, and he has significant strategic input to the team. His overall health is excellent, and he is very trustworthy to our nation!" Kisshu bowed to the crowd respectfully, but tilted his head up and winked to some girls in the front row. Squealing, jumping, and blushing ensued throughout the crowd. He straightened up and smirked, discreetly whispering to Pai, who was standing beside him,

"Beat that."

The corner's of Pai's mouth turned down ever-so-slightly.

"These three warriors…" the Commander announced, gesturing to the boys beside him, "…will begin the Reclaiming Earth Project! They have been specially trained and have mastered battle. They will not let you down!"

The crowd cheered and hollered, and the three "warriors" bowed low once again.

Kisshu bit his lip and exchanged a nervous glance with Taruto, who stood on his other side.

_I won't let them down._

His grandfather looked on at him with a grim face. His features showed worry and regret; he wasn't cheering. Miyako patted him on the shoulder comfortingly,

"He's going to be alright. He's a strong boy." The grandfather shook his head,

"It's not physical strength I'm concerned about." Miyako stared at him curiously and looked back to the stage, still unknowing of what her father meant.

The old doctor was correct. It was not all physical challenges his grandson would be facing…

--

"Stop right there!" a voice rang out in the ice cream shop. Kisshu and Taruto turned from their work of turning the place upside down single-handedly, literally. Kisshu had been "innocently" licking an ice cream cone in one hand and slashing at innocent souls, via his Dragon Sword, with the other.

Ichigo stood in the doorway of the shop, and rang out her catchphrase,

"For the future of the Earth, I'll be of service, Nya!"

Kisshu smirked to himself as he observed her curiously, her cute, pink battle outfit, her cat ears and tail, and her bright, pink eyes and bubblegum-pink hair.

_Ichigo…_

_--_

(A.N./ Exactly five thousand words!)


End file.
